dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:000999x
leave me a message and i will get back to you as soon as possible. don't forget to sign with four tildes! van Gogh never ate yellow paint to feel happy. Talk Page Start Welcome to the ! Hi 000999x, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:000999x page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bond em7 (talk) 22:57, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Maria's Forum Welcome to DARP! ^_^ The forum looks great, but I left a little note on it and as soon as that's resolved she'll be good to go! 23:52, May 31, 2016 (UTC) : I think at this point it might come down to what's more important to her. For instance, the way I differentiate between, say, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw would be how much they value intelligence over other things, like bravery. They could be the exact same person except for that preference, and that's how I would sort them. If you ask me, I would probably just flip a coin because she would fit well in either house (honestly, house lines are so much fuzzier than some make them out to be XD), but take a moment and see which house her preferences align more with. I hope that helps...if you want me to be more specific, just let me know! : Re:Danny/Mary I have a similar problem to you, as I have exams tomorrow and I'm away for the rest of the week. We can always continue it when both of us are back :) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 19:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Annette Hey! I saw you were making another one of Victor's kids in the royal fam, which is lit and I'm excited for Edgar to have a sibling. I should tell you, however, Edgar has already been sorted so then made, meaning there are certain parts of the Victor kids that can't change One of those is that Edgar is the eldest son and child overall. I was wondering if you could change Annette's age? Here's his forum with his history, this is kind of how I view the family and if you wanted to you could incorporate some if it in your history too So yeah, if you could change the age that'd be great oki see you in chat sometime Annette/Edgar RP? Aye wanna rp the siblings at he wedding? hiiii so it's been a while and I was wondering where you were at! Just checking in to see if you were okay and still going to be around!! Passing By Just passing by to see if everything's okay! I haven't seen you or heard from you in a while. If (when, I hope) you return, please let me know!! I look forward to RPing with you again. �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th.